


The Death Whisperer

by HopefulAtrocity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anti-Stalia, Banshee Powers, Cute Liam, Cute Scott, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulAtrocity/pseuds/HopefulAtrocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr gifset. Lydia meets Theo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stydia AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/124560) by Unknown. 



> Slightly based on a gif set I stumbled across on tumblr.   
> I don't know if this is gonna turn into a full blown story, all I know is I'm glad my writer's block has disappeared.   
> Rough, I didn't edit so there may be some grammar or spelling stuff.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

Lydia walked down the over-waxed tiles of Beacon Hills High School with her heels creating a rhythm that echoed down the empty halls and bounced off the lockers. Her strawberry blonde hair, curled to perfection, bounced with every step and framed her determined face like a halo of vibrant light. She looked down at her phone, glancing at the message Scott sent her, to make sure she was on time.

_Meet us in the locker room after lacrosse at 5._ Her phone said 4:57 so she was right on time.

Of course, the “us” that the alpha referred to was Kira, Stiles, Malia, and Scott. Plus the newly turned Liam. A kitsune, a human, were-coyote, and two werewolves. It sounded like the beginning to a horrible joke. They were “The pack”, as Stiles so affectionately called them. A small smile spread across Lydia’s face as she thought about her friends. Besides Allison, this rag tag band of misfits was the only people she could officially label as “friends”.

The thought of the dark haired girl caused a pang to go through her chest and turned her smile into a grimace. No it wasn’t just the feeling of pain that someone gets when losing a friend. It was the feeling of an Oni blade cutting through her torso. She felt it every time she thought of Allison. She felt her death when it happened and she felt it every time her friend crossed her mind. Lydia pressed her phone to her chest, trying to gain some relief from the pain, as she turned down the hall towards the boy’s locker room.

A loud, yet still comforting, voice floated through the locker room door.

“Scott, I told you I don’t trust him! Why is he here?” Stiles. The boy who has been in love with her since the third grade. Well, had been in love with her. He was currently dating Malia Tate/Hale.

Lydia scrunched her nose at the word “dating”.

_If sticking your tongue down each other’s throats every second is considered “dating”…_

Now don’t get the wrong idea, Lydia liked Malia. She was nice.. Ocassionaly. It’s just that she didn’t like her for Stiles. Stiles was so innocent. She still saw him as the hyperactive boy who used to bring her dandelions from the playground at school.

Not even bothering to knock, Lydia walked into the locker room like she owned it. 6 pairs of eyes turned to stare at her. Scott and Kira were leaning against one of the lockers, while Stiles and Malia where sitting on the benches in front of them. Liam was sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall across from them.

_Wait 6?,_ Lydia halted as she saw an unfamiliar face standing next to the sinks.

It was a boy, probably her age. He was buff—apparently that was the only body type for boys they allowed at the school—with cropped and gelled blonde hair that reminded her of Aiden’s. He smiled at her, flashing perfectly white teeth. A strange feeling crept up on her, curling through her chest and clenching her stomach in its menacing grip. Her body shook as adrenaline flooded her body and she gripped her phone tight in her palm. The boy was good looking, exactly her type, but something was off about him.

The voices in her ears that normally played at a low roar got louder. They screamed at her to run. To grab her friends and move them away. She tried to ignore it but she instinctively moved closer to her pack. Stiles waved his arms at her, breaking her eye contact from the boy across the room.

“Lydia, back me up. Shouldn’t Scott be a little wearier of this guy? Remember the signatures I showed you?” Ah so this was Theo. The friend from fourth grade that suddenly shows up, as a werewolf, and wants to be part of Scott’s pack.

Yeah not suspicious at all.

She glanced at the boy from the corner of her eye, and her instincts told her not to cross him. So she smiled at Stiles.

“I trust Scott, Stiles. I know you’re just being careful but come on. Not everyone is out to get us. Now, Scott, you dragged me away from some very important Greek literature. What is it you wanted to discuss?”

Of course, Scott beamed at her, his lips quirking into a goofy grin. He started going on about a message he received from Derek and the conversation rambled on between pack members about how their first day’s had went.

She tried to be discreet but her eyes kept going back to Theo’s innocent looking face. Her heart was pounding but she tried to calm it down. Lydia didn’t realize but her body had moved itself farther away from Theo, until her back hit the wall that Liam was leaning against. She slid down next to the freshman boy who was playing some racing game on his phone. He glanced over at her and smiled. His eyes sparkled. He really was a sweet kid. He had some anger problems, as they had learned on the full moon, but he made up for it in his innocent demeanor. If she wasn’t scared out of her mind by the feelings assaulting her she might have flirted with the younger boy.

“You want to play?” ,Liam asked and thrust his phone towards her. Lydia gave him a shaky smile and shook her head.

“Thanks, but I have to text my mom and let her know where I am.” Total lie but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

He nodded at her and went back to crashing into walls and cursing silently under his breath. She unlocked her phone and quickly sent a text to Stiles.

**You’re right. There’s something wrong with him. Don’t look at me. I’ll meet you at your house later tonight to explain.** Send

Lydia looked up slowly and glanced in Theo’s direction. His blue eyes sent a chill down her spine and she swore she saw malice glinting off them.

It was only a few seconds before Stiles phone buzzed. No one paid any attention, all too wrapped up in their conversation. Stiles pulled out his phone, nearly dropping it about three times, and read the message. He resisted the urge to look at Lydia with surprise. Instead he looked at his phone’s clock, his heart pumping as he waited for the pack meeting to end.

-Time forward-

It was ten o clock by the time Stiles got home. He had given Malia a bull shit excuse about needing to spend time with his father to make sure she didn’t sneak over and find him speaking to Lydia. Of course she tried to argue that she could be there while he spent time with his father and it still counted. She gave in though. It was progress.

He kept glancing at his clock as he paced his room. Where was she? The meeting had ended almost an hour ago….

Knock knock. He nearly tripped as he scrambled to open the door. Even though he was eager to learn what Lydia knew, he took a second to admire her. Her strawberry blonde hair was beautiful as it glinted from the light in his hallway. Her makeup was done to perfection and she was staring at him with her gorgeous green eyes. Green eyes that were filled with anxiety.

Stiles grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room.

“Did you find something out about Theo? Is he not who he says he is? I knew it. Wait till I tell Scott-”

Lydia cut off his rambling by covering his mouth with her hand.

“Stiles, breath.” He did as she said and looked at her expectantly.

She plopped herself down onto his bed, running her fingers through her hair.

“I didn’t find out anything specific. I just.. I looked at him… I felt something, Stiles. Something bad.”

Stiles sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her gaze to him. His stomach clenched as he saw the fear that reflected through her eyes. She was scared. And he knew that it took a lot to make Lydia Martin truly scared.

“What did you feel?” He whispered, his voice shook a little as he clenched her hand. Seriousness flood her eyes and she gripped his hand painfully.

“Death… I felt death.”


End file.
